It was No Accident
by BlackRabbit0
Summary: They believed it was all an accident. That Shiki was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Was it really though? -Consists of headcanons


_Shiki... She died in an accident the other day..._

That was no accident.

And Shiki knows it all too well.

Shy, average, plain ol' Shiki was who she was. She was that brunette in the back of the classroom, scribbling away in her notebook as class took place unlike the others who would doze off or pass notes with their friends. She was also that girl who ate alone quietly at her desk. That girl who would fiddle with her fingers, working quick and true with a needle and thread. That one kid who no one would really talk to that often or take up any offers to go out for lunch. That was Shiki Misaki.

Until she met Eri.

That was an accident. A great one.

"Whoa, you're good with a needle."  
Shiki jumped in her seat, almost dropping the needle. She looked up at the pink-haired miss, pink creeping along her cheeks upon the realization that Eri, one of the most popular girls in their class, had complemented her. Heck, the fact that she even noticed her was startling enough.  
Eri was alone. The group of girls she would usually talk to were out of the classroom, eating their bentos in the courtyard for a change. Shiki couldn't help but notice she was as stunning as usual. Her sense of style seems to strike like lightning and her figure was almost perfect like those Victoria Secrets models. It struck the girl as strange though: Why would Eri talk to _her _of all people?

"T-Thanks." She uttered quietly, keep her eyes on her tools of trade. "I've been practicing for a while."

Eri smiled. "Really? You're like a pro already!" She cheered. She took a seat in the empty chair of front of the brunette's desk. "My name's Eri. Yours?"

Shiki froze in her seat and shrank back. "S-Shiki... Nice to meet you."

Since that day, they would always talk. It would be about fashion, sewing, food, boys, music, their dreams... Typical topics. They would sometimes talk about their insecurities some days. Other days would be spent hanging out after school, shopping at the 104 and Molco Mall. Shiki began to blossom at the time. She began talking to more people, speaking up and walking with more confidence. Though reserved and quiet still, Shiki has made herself known in her classroom. People began talking to her more and more and suddenly she wasn't that kid in the back of the room anymore. She was now Shiki and it was all thanks to meeting Eri.

Eri and Shiki have been partners in crime ever since. Eri would draw up beautiful, stunning designs and Shiki would bring them to life with her nimble fingers and focused eyes. Every design they have created and brought to life together have been perfect and admired by all who have seen it. There was nothing they couldn't do! By this point, they were best friends, almost inseparable as if they were sewn together. Both have never been happier in their lives.

However, not even Eri knew of Shiki's secrets.

She never knew of how Shiki's low confidence came to be. Of how her parents were always too busy to even notice her.

Eri never knew of Shiki's envy.

The brunette let out a sigh, staring out a window as she leaned against her calloused palm. Her eyes fell back onto the wrinkled sheet of paper again, littered with eraser shavings and smudges of graphite. It was rather discouraging. She couldn't get any designs to come to mind let alone on paper. Every design she had drawn had a fatal flaw. Either that or she simply couldn't draw it out as she had imagined it to be. Things were beginning to become frustrating for the young girl. She loves fashion; it was practically her life and yet she can't find it in herself to create anything. Just how does Eri do it?

Eri

Maybe she can ask Eri.

And so she did as soon as Eri came back into the room.

"Eri, how do you do designs so quickly?" She asked.

"'How do I design?' Why?" She asked, confusion being fairly obvious on her face.

The brunette, cheeks a shy pink, began to mumble. "Well... I really want to try to come up with a design on my own. See if I can bring my own imagination to life, you know?" She twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Don't get me wrong, Eri. I love your designs, really! I just... I just want to see what I can do."

Eri paused and stared at the paper, abused by harsh erasing and scribbling then back up at Shiki who kept her eyes down at her desk. Eri was well aware of Shiki's skills as a designer and to be honest, they weren't too top-notch. She knows she can improve if she kept going at it, but at the same time...

She was scared.

If Shiki created things on her own, she might not need Eri anymore. Eri might lose her best friend and be left alone with that group of fakes. At the same time, she was aware that Shiki was better as a seamstress than a designer. She had the nimble fingers, the motivation and the focus for it. Eri only created those designs as a result of doodles evolving from just that. Doodles.

They were all accidents.

"Shiki," She started. "you're not meant to be a designer." She smiled at her, brows furrowed and her forehead creased into what seemed to be a sad smile. "I-"

_Make or break it once again. I won't run away~_

"... gotta go. Mom's throwing a fit." In one fell swoop, she collected her belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shiki!"

With that, Eri had left Shiki in silent devastation. She wasn't meant to be a designer? Maybe it was true. If Eri, said that... It had to be the truth. She trusted Eri more than anyone else. Deep down, Shiki knew. She knew she couldn't be a great designer. Hell, she wasn't great at anything. It was always average or less than average. Eri though. Eri was perfect. Smart, fashionable, outgoing... Everyone loved her. Oh, what she would give to be smart and beautiful. To be a person that people would notice. To have friends... To be Eri.

Envious of Eri...

The brunette left the classroom in silence, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. She took her glasses off knowing that walking home with foggy glasses would just be another mistake. She waited patiently at the crosswalk, waiting the traffic drive by in silence. Mr. Mew was cradled snug in her arms, tighter than usual. Average and quiet... Always that kid who'd stay quiet in her corner... Her mind was filled with nothing but noise. She could never be as perfect as Eri. She doesn't have much to live for since her dreams were in shambles now... She began to cross the street.

_You have 7 days._

It was no accident.


End file.
